I Want To Hold You
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Death, well, it's a sad thing. Life happens. Courage, the dog, of Muriel and Eustace Bagge, well, they died. Caught up in his sadness Courage can only mourn but when Katz The Cat comes into his life everything changes. Everything!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Courage The Cowardly Dog it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like yaoi than please leave this page immediately it's not for you! This is my first time actually writing a lemon for two animals so give me constructive criticism! Also if you want to requests a fic don't me shy just pm me!

* * *

**I Want To Hold You**

If a person or an animal but to be more specific a dog wish for something anything they want in world, what would it be? It was fairly easy for others such Eustace and Muriel Bagge.

Eustace would wish he had a lot of money or something incredibly stupid, in fact, he would soon regret his wish. Muriel, on the other hand, would wish for a brand new garden or some sort. However, neither, the elders were here. Or should it be said as they were now dead. They were long gone, after years of living a very old age it was their time to go. So that left no aside from computer, farm, a couple of chickens, and the house.

Yet there was only one resident staying there in middle of nowhere, it was purple dog named Courage. The hound of course knew his owners were gone, indeed, long gone but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not now or ever. So he'd just stay here in house mourning over their deaths.

_'You Stupid dog!'_ Oh how Courage loved those words so dearly even though it haunted him in his sleep. Of course he loved Eustace, even though, the farmer didn't seem to love, but, he knew deep down inside of old man that he did love him. And oh sweet Muriel, he missed her as much as Eustace. Her gentleness, that smile on her face, and her love for him. There were plenty of things to missed from his owners.

Yet upon knowing they died, Courage knew he couldn't lived there anymore. It was time for him to go. Time to pack up and hit road Jack! That's what he needed to do! Even though Courage didn't want to leave he knew he had to leave. It was only he would ever move on. If only, he had chance of saying goodbye that's what he only wanted. Nobody didn't knew how he felt. There was nobody else in world who knew Eustace or Muriel better than Courage except for their parents of course but farmer's mom and dad were long gone which goes same for Muriel. Oddly enough, it was fairly sad.

Courage stood outside of house, looking up at house, tears welled in his eyes. His teeth started gritting as well as he turned to look away where the dog began walking away.

"Muriel, Eustace," the purple s dog sobbed. "Why did you have to go?"

His screams were echoed throughout middle of nowhere as he waited near bus stop.

"Hey dog, could you do me a favor and shut that trap of yours before get a muzzle!" a familiar voice snapped, menacingly.

"Katz?" Courage gaped at sight of red cat.

"Yes," Katz replied, absentmindedly, "It's me."

Before Courage knew it, he was in the cat's arms. At first, the dog thought his archenemy was going to choke him but then when he noticed the gentleness in his touch.

"I heard about Muriel and Eustace, I'm sorry." said the cat, utterly concern.

Courage sniffed as he wiped his tears and smiled softly. "Thank you Katz, I really appreciate it."

"Not to be too forward but I think you should come stay at my place until get back on your feet." Katz advised

_'Why would he invite me to stay at his place?' _wondered Courage. _'What's going on?'_

"Fine, if you don't want to stay at my place than rot here in middle of nowhere then!" the feline snapped, his eyes narrowing in slits.

The hound's eyes widened. Surely, he saw Katz angry twice or more times before but never this angry.

"Okay! I will stay at your place!" Courage announced

Katz glanced at Courage astonished by dog's announcement but smile in contempt. The two animals began talking animatedly before they entered the bus which was much colder than outside then originally had thought. The leather seats felt crisp against their fur causing the hair to stand but other than that it was as cold because two went close to each to keep warm. Of course neither animal would admit they were actually snuggling. Soon afterwards the bus started driving again for while until it stop every now and then whenever a person pull wire or there was a person waiting at bus stop. A couple of minutes later Katz and Courage got off bus somewhere near town.

"So this is where you live?" the dog asked, looking up at building.

In south from middle of nowhere, living in a building, and close near town. Hey, it wasn't that bad. Even though Katz was enemy, he sure was acting rather different. Was because Muriel and Eustace died and he felt sympathetic? Of course not! Katz wanted something from Courage! This was a scheme of his or some sorts.

"You may come in," Katz invited, "Unless you want to rot away outside that is."

Courage didn't say anything further instead he went inside and followed the cat to his bedroom where he was told he could sit anywhere he liked. Courage, however, was hesitant, whatever the cat was planning he needed to find out what!

"To be honestly, speaking. I'm not up to anything so you can trust me." the feline voiced the truth.

The dog sat down as his face stained with tears as he sniffed loudly, too sad to care how heartbroken he was. His whole entire world just shattered. There's no Muriel or Eustace nor Eustace's mom not even his own parents here for in his time of need, time of comfort. In the cat's eyes, Courage looked so small and vulnerable as he sat on his bed crying his heart out. It's a fact. Katz never seen his enemy like this ever. Whenever Courage was sad, Muriel reminded and maybe sometimes Eustace in his own way told him that he would always have them.

It seemed even the great Courage The Cowardly Dog could even die inside when he felt at lost. Katz didn't know what do do. He was only one cat, one animal, but no matter what it had to be him.

"Courage I'm here for you, I would never ever leave you." Katz promised, holding the dog's pawn in his own.

"Really!" Courage choked out, looking at cat.

"It's time to move on Courage." the cat spoke quietly as he bore into dog's eyes, one last time before he leaned down to peck Courage on lips.

Silently Courage sat where he was with a blush crept on his cheeks. Katz The Cat had kissed him. And it felt nice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-" Katz started apologizing but before he could even finished Courage kissed him back in contempt.

Courage softly place a hand on cat's cheek and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

The cat pressed his body against the dog before a blush crept on Courage's cheeks then he scrambled to pull the blankets on top of them. Realizing, the position they were in only made them only blush further but Katz kissed Courage once again which dog comply to quickly.

Every time they kiss, Courage inhaled sharply as Katz deepened the kiss but he didn't push him away instead he pull cat towards him. Katz took this as an encouragement that only did Courage want him but want to love with him as well. Their cocks slid against each other which only made predicament worse since two felt their erection against one another. Wasting no more time Katz flipped Courage over to his back where he positioned dog before thrusting inside of other male's hole which was cramp inside but as he went further and further it was easy access. Courage eyes widened as he felt Katz Adam's Apple inside of him taking every part of him.

"More! More," panted Courage, ecstasy driving him mad. "More!"

Katz obeyed each command from Courage next thing he knew his load gushed into dog. In end Katz exit from Courage hole but on other hand Courage ravished cat's mouth with kisses. It wasn't enough, however, the dog and cat wanted more but were to exhausted to do anything else so they just kiss and told each how much they love one another.

~THE END~


End file.
